1. Field
The inventive concept relates to a lighting system and a selective retro-reflection apparatus which is preferably applied to the lighting system and is capable of selectively retro-reflecting incident light.
2. Background
A lighting system is an apparatus used for a vehicle, and is classified into a reflector type and a projection type. Recently, the lighting system having the projection type is mainly used due to advantages such as an emitting distance, a size, and a design, etc.
Meanwhile, the vehicle requires a high beam so that a driver sees a long distance. Since the high beam obstructs vision of a driving vehicle of an opposite side, the high beam is used only when necessary, and in a normal driving, only a low beam is used. As such, in order to separately implement the high beam and the low beam, a separate lighting system may be implemented in the front of the vehicle, but, there are disadvantages such as a problem of a narrow volume of the front of the vehicle, a problem of a design constraint, and an increase of a manufacturing cost, in this method. Accordingly, a method capable of implementing both the high beam and the low beam using a single lighting system is needed.
Under this background, In order to implement the low beam as the single lighting system having the projection type, a cut-off line shield is needed, and in order to solve the problem, the lighting system having a bi-function type has been emerged. The lighting system having the bi-function type is a system in which both the high beam and the low beam are implemented by physically manipulating the cut-off line shield. The method is desirably applied to the lighting system to which a high intensity discharge (HID) lamp which recently draws interest of a consumer is applied. An example of implementing the lighting system having the projection type as the bi-function type is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2013-0009131 titled “a shield driving apparatus of a headlamp.” A shield shielding light (refer to 20 of FIGS. 1 and 100 of FIG. 30) using a cut-off line as a limit is disclosed in the cited reference. The shield is stood when shielding the high beam using the cut-off line as the limit and the high beam is irradiated by being inclined when transmitting the high beam.
However, a noise problem occurs since the shield mechanically operates in technology according to the cited reference, there is a problem in which a narrow inner space of the lighting system is unnecessarily encroached. Particularly, since the noise problem is propagated to the inside in a form of mechanical vibration of a vehicle body, this acts as a problem of decreasing a feeling of satisfaction for emotional driving of a driver.